


Поэзия

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Edgar Allan Poe References, Ficlet, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Poetry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Short, Sweet John, sorry if it sucks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Поэзия помогает Уотсону узнать больше о прошлом его компаньона.





	Поэзия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004726) by [NimWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace). 



Холмс любил поэзию.  
Уотсон знал об том, потому что сам смотрел на мир глазами поэта и любил порассуждать о добродетелях и грехах, поэтому, когда в стопке книг наткнулся на томик в кожаной обложке, в котором кроме прозы обнаружились стихи, это не стало сюрпризом.  
Страницы книги оказались пожелтевшими, уголки – скрученными, возможно, из-за влажного воздуха, а некоторые фразы – подчёркнутыми или обведёнными. Бумага пахла кедровой древесиной и табаком, который курил Холмс.  
Читая на полях книги комментарии Холмса, Уотсон про себя усмехался. Книга являлась сборником произведений известного автора мистики и ужасов, Эдгара Аллана По(1).  
Его не удивили едкие, высмеивающие Дюпена(2), комментарии, но он поразился, обнаружив подчёркнутые Холмсом нежные строки.

 

_«Но любили мы так, как никто никогда...»(3)_

 

Строчки были просто обведены, без примечаний рядом, вроде _«кто решает, что такое любовь»_?  
Доктор улыбнулся, чувствуя лёгкую печаль. 

«Кто же на самом деле решает, – подумал он, – _как нам нужно любить_?»

Задвинув эту мысль подальше, он пролистал сборник, открыв на странице с обведёнными строчками из стихотворения «Один».

 

 _«Я с детства был чужим для всех,  
А для ровесников – вдвойне...»_ (4)

 

И ещё одна строчка из этого же стихотворения:

 

 _«...И всё, что я любил,  
Предпочитал любить один...»_ (4)

 

Доктор несколько раз перечитал стихотворение, пытаясь увидеть его глазами компаньона. Здесь не было никаких комментариев.  
Он нахмурился, но не смог понять, почему возлюбленный отметил эти строки. Может быть тысяча причин, почему Холмс их выделил.  
Он отложил книгу до вечера, а когда Холмс пришёл домой (одетый как торговец), сел в кресло, положив её на колени и ожидая, когда тот переоденется в домашнюю одежду.  
Он мог услышать, как тот у себя в комнате умывался.

– Шерлок, – обратился он к Холмсу, когда тот вернулся в комнату. Подойдя к нему, Уотсон наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. – Это ваше, не так ли?

Холмс взглянул на книгу и улыбнулся.

– Ах да, По. Его истории чрезмерно фантастические, но иногда я читаю его стихи. – Взяв книгу в руки, он с нежностью на неё посмотрел. А потом, снова улыбнувшись, поднял голову. – У вас есть вопросы, – вычислил он.

– Да, – признался Уотсон. – Рядом со стихами, которые вы отметили, есть комментарии. За исключением этого стихотворения.

Он открыл книгу на нужной странице, и лицо Холмса вытянулось.

– Ах... это, – пробормотал он, выглядя усталым. – Возможно... ах... оно всколыхнуло воспоминания о не самых приятных... моментах... моего детства.

– О, – тихо произнёс Уотсон. – Вы... не расскажете мне об этом? Я... я ничего не знаю о большей части вашего детства.

– Мне особенно нечего рассказывать, – ответил он с некоторой грустью в голосе. – Но эти строки напомнили мне о тех днях, когда я начал испытывать... влечение к... мужчинам... к таким мужчинам... ну хорошо, к мальчикам. Мне было всего лишь пятнадцать.

Желая узнать побольше о прошлом своего друга, Уотсон мягко его подтолкнул:

– О чём вы подумали, когда это произошло? Вы испугались?

– Очень, – вспыхнув, признался Холмс. – Я... на самом деле я ужаснулся. Я всегда молился... молился о том, чтобы со мной этого не произошло.

– Вы никогда не казались мне религиозным, – сказал Уотсон, наморщив лоб.

– Есть тонкая грань между религией и отчаянием, мой дорогой доктор, и я был тогда в отчаянии. Молитвы не помогли, конечно, и спустя несколько месяцев я перестал это делать.

Взяв Холмса за руку, Уотсон стал поглаживать её большим пальцем. Взгляд Холмса был печальным. И это было неудивительно.  
Холмс с благодарностью сжал его руку.

– Меня это больше не беспокоит, – сообщил Холмс. – Эта... ненависть к самому себе причиняла мне намного больше боли, чем постоянное притеснение со стороны тех, кто что-то подозревал.

– Ровесники? – спросил Уотсон, чувствуя гнев.

– Да, и иногда мой отец. Иногда я верил тому, что они говорили. А иногда я думал, что всё намного хуже.  
Потянув детектива на себя, Уотсон, утешая, его обнял. Это единственное, что он смог придумать, чтобы помочь: сидеть рядом с ним и слушать.

– Но, как я уже сказал, меня это больше не беспокоит, – продолжил Холмс. – Не смотрите на меня так, Уотсон, это правда. Я перестал из-за этого беспокоиться, когда мы впервые поцеловались. Я тогда понял, что все мои опасения были напрасны – что в этом не может быть ничего плохого. Это было... ошеломляюще. Я из-за этого тогда заплакал.

– Вы жили в состоянии страха и стыда, – прошептал Уотсон. – Простите. Я понятия не имел. 

Холмс пожал плечами. – Этого больше нет. Вы помогли мне с этим разобраться. Вы, в некотором смысле – моя Евлалия(5), спасшая меня от боли прошлого и сделавшая мне подарок. 

Глубоко тронутый, доктор улыбнулся. Это был один из тех моментов, когда Уотсон узнавал о том, что скрывалось в сердце его компаньона, и который подтверждал, что любовь, которую он чувствовал, взаимна.

– Почему бы мне вам не почитать? – спросил Уотсон. – Может быть что-то более лёгкое и более романтичное?

– Я не буду возражать, – улыбнулся Холмс.

Всю оставшуюся часть вечера они наслаждались красотой сказанных и невысказанных слов.

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) – Э́дгар А́ллан По (англ. Edgar Allan Poe; 19 января 1809 года, Бостон, США – 7 октября 1849 года, Балтимор, США) – американский писатель, поэт, эссеист, литературный критик и редактор, представитель американского романтизма. Создатель формы современного детектива и жанра психологической прозы. Некоторые работы Эдгара По способствовали формированию и развитию научной фантастики.  
(2) – Огюст Дюпен (англ. C. Auguste Dupin) – литературный персонаж, созданный Эдгаром Алланом По. Дюпен представлен как умный детектив и сыщик, который раскрывает самые трудные загадки и преступления. Дюпен появляется в трёх рассказах: «Убийство на улице Морг», «Тайна Мари Роже», и «Похищенное письмо».  
(3) – Стихи Эдгара Аллана По (Edgar Allan Poe) «Аннабель Ли» («Annabel Lee»). http://eng-poetry.ru/PoemE.php?PoemId=8525 Переводов этого стихотворения много, я выбрала перевод В. Е. Жаботинского.  
(4) – Стихи Эдгар Аллан По «Один» в переводе И. Евсы.  
(5) – Святая Евлалия (Eulalia, Eulalie), также известная как Аузалия (Auzalie), Осцилль (Occille), Олация (Olacie), Олэллия (Olaille), Олэр (Olaire), родилась приблизительно в 290 году. Евлалия Барселонская – святая католической церкви, 13-летняя девочка из числа раннехристианских мучеников, принявшая смерть в эпоху Римской империи во входившей в её состав провинции Испания, в Барселоне, за исповедание христианства.

А ещё Холмсовское «Вы, в некотором смысле – моя Евлалия» – это отсылка к стихотворению "Eulalie" ("Eulalie – A Song") Эдгара Алана По (впервые опубликовано в 1845). Это свадебная песня, написанная от лица человека, который женится на прекрасной Евлалии, чья любовь преображает его, перенося из мира страдания к счастью, спасает его от одиночества.


End file.
